


trio

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alexander have a birthday present for Lafayette.</p><p>Lams College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	trio

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic fits within the (hhh)eoy universe, but a couple years in the future. John and Alex have their own apartment. Lafayette is still with Daddy. Things are good.
> 
> Even if you haven't read (hhh)eoy, you can still read this, I think.
> 
> I should add that I see Lafayette as bold and dominant in his everyday life, but adores being sexually submissive. An aspect that pairs nicely with John and Alex's recklessness and love for dominance.
> 
> This is a happy Gay Trio threesome fic. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

John was nervous.

_Why did I agree to this?_

It was all Alexander’s idea.

There he was, sitting in his and Alexander’s bed with Lafayette.

About to have a threesome.

Lafayette had been saying for _years_ how much he wanted to have a threesome with Alexander and John. How much he wanted to taste both of them. How much he wanted to be fucked by both of them. For as long as John had known Lafayette, he always took it as a joke. Lafayette talked a good game, but John knew he wasn’t as sexually promiscuous as he claimed.

But at a party four months ago, Lafayette drunkenly draped himself across both him and Alexander and whispered hotly, _“I want both of you inside me. I’m **begging** you.”_

John had never heard Lafayette so desperate.

Alexander heard it too. He went to John with an idea: giving Lafayette exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

When they presented Lafayette with their gift, Lafayette just about screamed with delight.

And so, it was with a hastily written Hallmark card from the pharmacy that they found themselves here.

John glanced between Lafayette and Alexander, whose faces were so open and relaxed. He knew Alexander had never had a threesome before but had always wanted one. The excitement in his eyes was clear.

He was doing this for Alexander. He was doing this for Lafayette. He was doing this for himself.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Lafayette’s long, lanky body looked out of place in their bed. He wasn’t unwelcomed, but it was certainly odd. John had grown accustomed to Alexander’s beautiful smooth tan skin between these sheets that sharing this sacred space with Lafayette was messing with his mind. With him and Alexander at the head of the bed, the expanse of blue cotton seemed like an ocean between them.

“Are you sure about this, Lafayette? You know, with—“

“Oui, oui,” Lafayette assured him. “He knows how much this means to me and is looking forward to all the new and exciting things I will learn today.”

Alexander chuckled next to him. He must have been filling Lafayette in on the specific aspects of their sexual relationship. While John wasn’t necessarily embarrassed by what they did, he definitely wanted to know what _exactly_ Alexander told him.

“So how would you like to start?” Alexander asked Lafayette cheerfully, who was kneeling near the foot of the bed.

In a rare moment, John saw a blush appear on Lafayette’s cheeks.

“Um,” he answered quietly.

It was at that moment that John felt a swell of bravery in his chest.

He slowly crawled on his knees over to Lafayette, his dearest friend. With a soft and gentle hand, John cupped his jaw, feeling the warm, rough skin beneath his palm. He saw the hesitancy in his friend’s eyes up close. John leaned in and pressed his forehead against Lafayette’s, their noses brushing together, their breath mingling between them.

A moment of stillness before John murmured lowly, “We’re going to fuck you so good.”

He kissed Lafayette heartily, pressing his mouth against the softness of Lafayette’s full lips. Rising up on his knees, Lafayette followed, letting John take the lead. Their chests pressed together, their shirts muffling the warmth between them, all the way down to the tops of their thighs. John felt Lafayette’s large hands sink into his hair, keeping his lips pressed against his own. The kisses were soft and warm and _precise_ , unlike how he and Alexander typically kissed – with wild abandon.

Lafayette felt so different under his fingertips. John ran his hand under his shirt, his fingers dancing over taut, defined muscles. It was so different compared to Alexander’s soft tummy he adored.

 _Alexander_ …

As if psychically linked, John felt a familiar hand on his lower back and Alexander’s lips on his neck.

John had the hands and mouths of two men on him and it was at that moment that he realized that a threesome was an _incredible_ idea.

Maybe next time he could be in the middle…

A breathy moan bubbled up from John’s throat. Lafayette’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Excuse me, John,” Alexander whispered in his ear. “I’d like a turn.” Reluctantly, John withdrew his mouth and almost immediately, his beautiful Alexander pulled Lafayette into a deep kiss. It was interesting to see his boyfriend kiss someone else without a tinge of jealousy in his heart. If anything, it was downright intoxicating to watch them devour each other. John could see Alexander taking control and Lafayette simply _basking_ under the dominance.

He plucked at the buttons on Lafayette’s shirt, hungrily seeking to see the muscles he felt under his fingers. For some reason, John never considered his friend’s body and what he might look like under all those expensive clothes. With the turquoise fabric now out of the way, John could see the ripples of muscles his friend kept hidden. He bent down and nipped at one of Lafayette’s pecs, the muscle tensing under his lips. Above him, John heard Lafayette whine into Alexander’s mouth, a sound that only pushed Alexander further.

John slid Lafayette’s shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the bed. Now he was all beautiful brown skin to touch. John shifted closer and tucked his face into Lafayette’s neck, biting and kissing at his friend’s neck. His rapidly hardening cock pressed against Lafayette’s thigh. There was no doubt in his mind that Lafayette could feel him.

With Alexander distracting him, John gently guided Lafayette’s hand to palm him through his jeans.

A moan tore from Lafayette’s throat. He stopped kissing Alexander to glance down to his hand cupping John’s cock. Alexander pressed his lips against Lafayette’s jaw. He reached around and slipped a hand down the back of John’s pants, into his underwear. The heated flesh of Alexander’s palm against his bare ass was as comforting as it was erotic.

“Mon Dieu,” Lafayette breathed. He looked up into John’s eyes, a wide-eyed stare like a kid on Christmas morning. “May I?”

“It’s your birthday, Lafayette,” John reminded him. “Take what you want.” He pecked him softly on the lips before letting Lafayette pop open his jeans and open the zipper. With Alexander’s assistance, they tugged John’s pants and underwear down, his hard cock springing free.

Lafayette whimpered as his fingers trailed along John’s length, taking in every vein and ridge.

“Photos do not do you justice,” Lafayette said. John blushed. He forgot Alexander had sent Lafayette a photo of him. “You’re magnificent, John.”

“And he knows how to use it, too,” Alexander murmured in Lafayette’s ear. “Do you want a taste?”

Lafayette’s breath hitched.

John took that as a yes.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it off the side of the bed before lying back against the cool sheets. The trio got John completely undressed and from his position, John couldn’t have been luckier. Here he was, completely naked and hard, with his best friend and boyfriend staring at him hungrily. He was used to being Alexander’s feast. John watched his boyfriend’s dark eyes rake down his body, calculating every spot he could kiss and lick to draw John into a frenzied passion.

But Lafayette didn’t know all those things. He didn’t know how sensitive John’s nipples were. Or that biting his collarbones was a surefire way to get him to dominate the hell out of his partner. He only saw John’s body as it was: a beautiful, smooth, tan landscape that he was free to touch.

This felt like his first time all over again.

Slowly, Lafayette lowered himself to the mattress, his arms draped over the tops of John’s thighs. He grazed his fingers along John’s length before tracing the same path with his tongue. In a practiced maneuver, Lafayette drew John’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

John’s skin was covered in gooseflesh.

 _Oh_ , Alexander better be taking notes.

John heard Alexander chuckle and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend watching Lafayette, a gentle hand on his neck.

“Doesn’t he taste incredible, Lafayette?” Alexander purred. “It’s one reason I try to get that delicious cock in my mouth once a day. The way his thick cock stretches your mouth and your jaw starts aching immediately? God, I could suck him for hours. And I have. I’d do it all day if he’d let me.”

His eyes finally met John’s, an intense gaze that made John’s toes curl. His mind flashed back to the days when Alexander would keep him on the edge for _hours_ , his cock absolutely _soaked_ from Alexander’s spit.

They were going to have to do that again soon.

Lafayette moaned happily around John’s dick at Alexander’s words, taking him deeper. His hand loosely gripped John at the base, pumping occasionally. He was just as inspired by Alexander as John often was.

Alexander trailed his hand down Lafayette’s back to play at the waistband of his chinos. Reaching around his waist, Alexander opened up and pulled down Lafayette’s pants, dropping the clothes to the floor. John could see Lafayette’s lean body down the length of the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. He looked beautiful, his brown skin radiant in the warm sunlight streaming in through the window.

Alexander climbed off the bed and quickly divested his clothing. His warm eyes watched John tense from pleasure as Lafayette sucked playfully at the head of his cock. Alexander bent down and kissed John tenderly. The kiss, however simple, felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

“You look beautiful, John,” Alexander murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John replied. He ran a hand down Alexander’s body, the supple skin glorious under his fingertips, and gently stroked Alexander’s cock.

“Later,” Alexander smirked.

And then he was gone.

After grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside table, Alexander positioned himself between Lafayette’s spread legs. His hard cock hung sweetly between his legs and John fantasized how they must look when it’s just the two of them. Maybe they needed to invest in a mirror…

A well-timed drag of teeth from Lafayette reminded him of where he was. His eyes rolled back.

“Oh, fuck, Laf…” John moaned. His hand drifted to grip at Lafayette’s hair, loosening some of the strands from his tight ponytail. “You are so good at this.”

Lafayette pulled his mouth off John’s cock.

“Practice makes perfect, Laurens,” Lafayette chided him before placing a sucking kiss to the base of John’s cock. “Daddy insists on practicing _constantly_ — ** _oh,_** Alexander.”

Lafayette’s hips lifted off the bed and John could finally see what Alexander was doing. His slickened fingers slowly worked in and out of Lafayette, opening him slowly and methodically.

“Does that feel good, Lafayette?” Alexander asked.

“Yes,” Lafayette whined.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

John could tell from the hitch in Lafayette’s breath that Alexander slipped another finger in. His forehead rested on John’s hip, his hot breath dancing against the base of his cock and balls. Lafayette’s forehead creased in concentration. John pet Lafayette’s hair, the kinky curls soft under his palm.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” John asked sweetly. Lafayette glanced up at him under his lashes. He kissed the base of John’s cock. John shivered. The sight of his boldest friend so submissive made him light-headed.

“Lafayette dear, you have to keep John’s dick hard if you’re going to ride him.”

John watched Lafayette’s eyes go hazy at Alexander’s words.

“Of course, Monsieur,” Lafayette answered. He licked wetly up John’s length and promptly took John’s cock deep into his mouth. John gasped when he realized his friend had zero gag reflexes. Even Alexander’s throat fluttered every once in a while around him. He grabbed at the pillow above his head, his back arching.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” John groaned. Alexander hummed.

“I think he’s ready for you,” Alexander said slyly. He tapped Lafayette’s hip. “Why don’t you climb on up there and ride John’s dick.”

Lafayette pulled his mouth off John with a wet _pop_. John took a deep breath. He was not prepared for Lafayette’s mouth _and_ Alexander’s words. This was all becoming too much for him.

Lafayette crawled up on his knees to straddle John’s hips, letting John’s long thick cock to rest against his own. For the first time, John got a look at Lafayette’s dick and he was equally impressed. It was perfectly proportioned for Lafayette’s body, unlike his own. Uncut and around 8 inches, John thought it was perfect. He took Lafayette’s cock in his hand and thumbed at the foreskin. John had only ever had sex with Alexander, whose body he had grown to know as well as his own. One thing Alexander did not have was foreskin. It was certainly different, to hold a different cock in his hand after years of just his boyfriend’s.

Alexander crawled up beside them, unwrapped condom in his hand, and carefully rolled the latex down over John’s cock. Lafayette lifted up and positioned himself over John’s cock, the head pressing right against his loosened hole.

John’s heart sped up. He was about to penetrate someone who wasn’t Alexander. He was about to penetrate his best friend. He was about to have his dick in Lafayette.

And then he was pushing inside.

Lafayette let out a litany of profanity in French as he lowered himself down, taking John in inch by tantalizing inch. His hands seemed to be clenching wildly on his thighs, so John took one and Alexander took the other, holding their friend through the pain. For someone who had sex almost as much as John and Alexander, he was so _tight_.

“Jesus Christ, Alex,” Lafayette groaned, pausing, only half of John’s cock inside. He cracked open an eye to look at Alexander. “I applaud you on taking his cock all the time.” Alexander chuckled. He leaned in to Lafayette, pressing his body against Lafayette’s side.

“Breathe, Lafayette,” Alexander soothed. He held Lafayette’s hand tightly, his other arm wrapped around his waist. “You’re doing great.” He kissed Lafayette on the jaw.

“Take your time,” John added, lacing his fingers with Lafayette’s. “You feel amazing.”

Lafayette gave him a shaky smile.

“Would this be the right time to mention you’re the biggest I’ve ever taken?” he said, a light laugh in his voice. He sank down another inch. “Mon Dieu, you’re so _thick_.”

“Should I have stretched you more?” Alexander asked worriedly. “We don’t usually stretch me as much—“

“No, no, it’s fine. Just… let me…”

Lafayette lifted up a few inches and sank down again, working John’s cock inside him. He did it again and John could feel the tension in Lafayette’s body releasing.

“That’s it, mon ami,” John cooed. He ran his hands up Lafayette’s thighs to grip his hips, guiding him deeper onto his cock. “You’re taking me so well.”

Then John felt fingertips grazing at Lafayette’s hole and brushing against his latex-clad cock. He saw Alexander shudder, his face that of pure pleasure. He mouthed at Lafayette’s jaw until he met his friend’s lips. They kissed languidly and John continued to feel Alexander’s fingers at the place where John and Lafayette were connected. John knew what was going through Alexander’s head: how hot it must be when John fucks him with his monster cock. He never shut up about John’s cock.

“Can we change positions?” Lafayette asked surely.

“Yes, yes, of course. It’s your birthday present,” John assured him. “What would you like?”

Lafayette pecked Alexander’s lips again. He lifted himself off John’s cock and groaned. He climbed over John to the extra space in the large king bed. He was on all fours, his ass in the air.

“John, in my ass. Alex, my mouth.”

He didn’t need to tell them twice. They were both quickly scrambling to the positions they were told. John slid back inside Lafayette’s stretched hole, the tight heat welcoming him back in. Alexander knelt at Lafayette’s face, where he fed his hard and leaking cock into Lafayette’s mouth. All three of them moaned loudly. John knew exactly how incredible Lafayette’s blowjobs were and Alexander’s cock was his favorite.

Alexander sunk his hands into Lafayette’s hair and began to shallowly fuck Lafayette’s mouth, his cock dragging in and out of their friend’s lips. John followed suit, rocking his dick into Lafayette’s ass.

"Don't you love that, Lafayette? Isn't this what you wanted? Both of us, stuffing you full? I wish you could see yourself, servicing both of us for your birthday. I think you'd find yourself absolutely beautiful. Oh,  _fuck_ , you suck cock so well," Alexander encouraged. That tongue of his was going to be the death of all of them.

John didn’t quite know where to look. His eyes danced between his own cock, Alexander fucking Lafayette’s mouth, the muscles in Lafayette’s back shifting as he took both of them simultaneously. But he finally looked up and his eyes met Alexander’s, who was staring at him with all the love and adoration like they were alone.

Alexander reached a hand across the space between them, beckoning John to lean forward. He did, driving his cock deeper into Lafayette, whose whine was muffled around Alexander’s dick. His lips met Alexander’s in a hot, searing kiss. The bottom of his stomach dropped out, his heart aching for his Alexander. It was odd to be kissing him like this, over their friend’s back, whom they had stuffed full of both of their cocks. But John wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without Alexander.

“I love you, baby girl,” John whispered.

“I love you,” Alexander echoed.

John drifted back to his position behind Lafayette and fucked his friend for all he was worth. He reached around and fisted Lafayette’s cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Alexander’s eyes stayed on him, watching him fuck Lafayette.

It was beginning to be too much. John could feel his orgasm pooling in his groin.

“I’m gonna come…” he warned, thrusting his hips erratically. A long, drawn-out moan came from deep in Lafayette’s chest as if to say, _do it_.

“Come, John,” Alexander said firmly. “Come inside Lafayette.”

He could never say no to Alexander.

John came, keening, into the condom. He pressed his cock deep into Lafayette’s ass, the tight channel milking his orgasm drop by drop. After pulling out, John stripped off the condom and watched as Alexander fucked Lafayette’s throat. The sound was obscene; wet, throaty, shallow. If John hadn’t already came, the sight of his boyfriend fucking his friend’s mouth would have been enough.

John watched as Alexander’s body tightened and he saw the exact moment Alexander was coming hot down Lafayette’s throat. He barely gave time for the moment to pass before Alexander was pulling out and shoving Lafayette to his back on the bed.

Alexander grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him down with him. In seconds, Alexander was lying down on top of Lafayette, mouthing at the base of his still hard cock. John understood what Alexander wanted him to do. He matched Alexander’s position and sucked the head of Lafayette’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, _merde_ ,” Lafayette swore loudly, his hands grabbing at each of their hair. “Yes, yes.”

Alexander kissed his way up to John’s lips where he coaxed John to kiss him with Lafayette’s cockhead between them. Lafayette cried out and came messily on their lips. John licked around Lafayette’s cock, taking the rest of his come into his mouth, as Alexander crawled up to kiss Lafayette.

John flopped over onto his back, wiping his mouth. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He just fucked his best friend with his boyfriend. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d do when he fell in love with Alexander Hamilton. Dating Alexander certainly had its adventures.

John felt Alexander roll over on the other side of Lafayette so that all three of them were sprawled across his and Alexander’s king size bed.

“Happy Birthday, Lafayette,” Alexander murmured. “Did you like your present?” Lafayette chuckled.

“Oui, Alex,” he answered. “I loved it.” He pet at John’s hair.

Then he was getting up and out of the bed. Both Alexander and John shifted to watch Lafayette gather his clothes to get dressed. John was confused. Normally, they laid there for a while, basking in the afterglow.

“Where are you going?” John asked as Lafayette slipped his tight pants back on.

“Daddy’s,” he answered. “He’s going to fuck me when I get home.” Alexander’s brow furrowed.

“But we just fucked you…” he said, confusion thick in his voice. Lafayette stared at them with just as much confusion.

“Yes, you did. And Daddy’s going to fuck me again. He fucked me before I came over here too. Don’t you two also have marathon birthday sex?”

He got them there.

“Have fun with Daddy, Lafayette,” John said with a smile.

Lafayette finished buttoning his shirt and leaned over the bed to kiss both John and Alexander.

“Adieu, John, Alexander,” he said sweetly.

“Adieu, Lafayette,” Alexander replied.

And with that, Lafayette slipped out of their bedroom and out of their apartment, the clicking of the lock echoing in the stillness.

John rolled over and crawled up to Alexander, pressing his naked body against his boyfriend’s. It was like coming home, to have Alexander’s skin on his own. He draped an arm across Alexander’s waist and tucked his face into his neck. Alexander wrapped his arms around John, holding him close.

John was exhausted. Fucking Lafayette for thirty minutes took more out of him than fucking Alexander for four hours. He was emotionally, physically, and mentally spent. He hadn’t expected a threesome to exhaust him this much.

But he was eternally grateful to be at the end with his Alexander. He was the constant and whom John always wanted to come home to.

“That was incredible,” Alexander sighed. John smiled. He pressed a kiss to Alexander’s warm skin.

“Agreed.”

“We’re doing that again, yes?”

“Of course. But next time, I want to be in the middle.”

Alexander rolled them over so that he was hovering above John, his long dark hair falling around his face.

“I cannot wait for that.”

He dipped down and kissed John passionately.

Sure, it was Lafayette’s birthday, but seeing as his present was already delivered, what was the harm in spending the rest of the day wrapped up in each other?

(It was the only place John wanted to be.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.


End file.
